In this context, in particular in diesel internal combustion engines, fluid injectors with solid state actuators are used. The fluid to be metered, for example in the case of diesel, is frequently supplied to the injector with a feed pressure of up to around 2500 bar and then metered by means of the fluid injector into the respective combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
In this context it is known to use fluid injectors in which an opening or closing of a nozzle needle of the fluid injector is controlled by means of a servo valve, which is brought into its different switch positions by means of a solid state actuator.
In addition, there are also designs for such fluid injectors in which such a servo valve is omitted and for example a stroke of the solid state actuator is transmitted to the nozzle needle by means of one or more suitably configured levers.